The Bus Ride
by Icebox
Summary: Complete. Ever wonder what our favorite team does on those bus rides? Well here it is. My attempt at humor, please be nice!


The Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Summary: Ever wonder what our favorite team does on those bus rides? Here's my idea based on what an old team of mine used to do.

Authors Notes: I am so so sorry! I just had to! The idea wouldn't leave me! It is based on what an old team of mine used to do, and even the present team does sometimes. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Mendoza, Robertson, Fulton, Banks, Conway, Tyler, Gaffney, Portman, Wu, Germaine, Moneru, Goldberg, Averman, and the bus driver, that's it, were all here, lets go." Coach Orion was at the front of the bus, taking his seat, as was everyone else, all getting ready for the ride to Blake. "Alright Ducks, this is the game where you get your pride back. You tied to them on our home ice, now its time to beat them on theirs. Remember to play defense, I think you learned that last time we played them, even though two of you weren't with us at the time, well Banks was sort of. Anyway, be ready at all times."

"QUACK" the entire bus shouted. Everyone was ready to kill the Blake Bears.

"Hey mister bus driver man, can you put the radio on?" Averman asked.

"Sure kids" was his reply, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

Blame it all on my roots 

"My roots" sung Dwayne and Averman together.

I showed up in boots 

"In boots, I know I know" And ruined your black tie affair 

"Oh, yes I did" 

"Hey, will you two shut up, can you put the radio on 96.5 dude?" Portman asked, with a  "yeah" from Fulton.

"Ok" the driver agreed.

CRAWLING in my skin 

"Here we go" Portman said, then he and Fulton started to head bang, singing very off key with the singer of Linkin Park.

"These wounds, they will not heal" Portman was now jumping up and down through the aisle of the bus, Fulton stayed in his seat, but was just as bad.

By the time Coach Orion was able to get Portman into his seat, everyone else was out of theirs and singing along to the song.

"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface" everyone was now very into the song, with Portman on the mic (his hockey stick), Fulton, Charlie, and Adam on air guitar (also their hockey sticks), and Julie on air drums (her hands on the back of the seats). Everyone else bobbing their heads to the beat and singing along.

"Confusing what is real

Confusing what is reaaaaaaalllll" and the song was done as Portman, Fulton, Charlie, Banks, and Julie all bowed to their teammates clapping.

"Lets see what else is on" said Russ as he took over the radio. The next thing they all knew, the bus was filled with a song they all knew, but had no idea as to what the words were, except the chorus.

"Back that thing up" Russ sung as he jumped into the aisle and him and Julie started, uhh, dancing to the music, and lets just say the entire team now knows what Julie and Russ' minds can think of. The song was soon over and Russ helped Julie up off the floor from where she was doin her thing.

"Step aside" said Luis. "Its my turn" as he took over the radio, to a song that got everybody going as Connie and Luis started doing salsa type dancing in the aisle. Rob Thomas' voice came over the speaker.

_And if you said this life_

_Ain't good enough_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I could change my life to better_

_Suit you mood_

_Cause you're so smooth_

"Gimmie your heart, make it real, or else forget about it" everyone on the bus was now really singing along, into the song that they were all moving in their seats.

Portman had his stick again, and was finishing out the song with his Santana impersonation.

As the song ended, Averman stood up. "Ok, were almost there, so it's my turn with the radio." He turned, and all of a sudden, this beat none of them had heard in years was coming out of the speakers, as Averman walked up and down the aisle of the bus, singing us the song, as we all clapped him on and move with the beat. Connie with Dwayne, and Julie with Banks.

Averman was changing the words so they fit with everyone on the bus.

_Ducks, Ducks, DUCKS!!_

_I didn't do nobody saw me do you cant prove anything_

Averman had his voice pitched higher than usual. Everyone jumped in at the chorus.

_Everybody if you can do the Bartman_

_Shake your body turn it up if you can man_

_Move your butt to the side if you can man_

_If you can do the Duck Man than your bad like Michael Jackson._

Averman was cut off by the bus stopping at Blake, while he kept going and landed in the front of the bus. 

"Come on kids, game time." Orion said as they all started to walk off the bus, faces intense.

"Game time, game time" Portman started, and soon the entire team was yelling 'game time' with an occasional 'oh yeah' in the middle.

They all walked off into the arena.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The Ducks returned to the bus after the game, they had won, 9-0 and beaten the team they wanted revenge on so bad. They all noticed that they had a different bus driver than they ever had before.

"Hey mister bus driver, can we turn on the radio?" Averman asked.

"Sure why not, I don't see what the harm in it can be." He said.

As the bus drove out of sight, Coach Orion's yells to wait could not be heard over Garth Brook's 'The Thunder Rolls' as he was left behind. 

He started walking, each step counting as a lap every one of the Ducks will do at practice tomorrow. Then the bus drove back into sight, and it slowed down and Coach Orion had to smile, but they only threw out a rock with 5 ones on it, and a note saying "Enjoy your bus ride home Coach"

"They are all going to die" he said as he started walking towards the nearest bus stop.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

AN: So what do you think? Please review and tell me. And yes, my old team used to do this and we were extremely crazy and got bus driver yelling and screaming at us. It was fun. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
